All Things Dark and Dire
by A Badger Which Writes
Summary: Everything is a little bit too relaxed for the Warrior siblings. A yet-undiscovered, but very ominous Magisword piques Vambre's interest, and has big consequences for her and Prohyas' relationship... and potentially all of Rhyboflaven. (Takes place somewhere before the finale, oops. Largely tongue-in-cheek, but I also wanted to explore drama hehehe I love this show ok)
1. Chapter 1

**IN MOUNT MA'ALL! Ugh, you know what, I'm taking a day off, Typeface McGee seems perfectly capable of this on their own. See you tomorrow!**

"What was that you said? An Edge of the Lord Magisword?"

Planting one hand on her hip in thought, Vambre cocked an eyebrow. It sounded like a tall tale, to say the least. When Noville opened the dusty tome, she broke down in a coughing fit.

"S-sorry," he said meekly. "I got this in the other day. A strange man with dark eyes and sharp teeth gave it to me. He didn't look like he was from around here at all."

As Vambre peered upon the letters, her brother Prohyas was lost in a world of his own, per the usual for him. He did not care much for reading books.

As he pranced around absent-mindedly, he pulled out one book from a nearby shelf and giggled like a schoolboy. "Heh heh, this book is about butts."

With a well-aimed flick of his Swish Navy Magisword, Noville conjured up a very long arm with a tiny hand on the end. It snaked around to the book and snatched it right up from the hands of the younger warrior sibling, who only whined a bit. Also per the usual. The butt-book was carefully placed back where it belonged.

"I saw you horking down a slugburger just a moment ago. I would much prefer if you didn't touch my wares with your grubby hands... i-if that's okay."

"Goodness me, Noville," said Vambre. "You got good with that thing! Seems all the hard work paid off after all."

"Oh yeah?" He blushed a dark red immediately and gave a cheesy little thumbs-up. "That's high praise coming from you, Vambre. Learned from the best!"

"Think nothing of it. Show me some of those evil swords!" She grinned widely, making wiggly fingers at the book.

As her friend opened it up, she saw a lot of Magiswords she had never seen before. But they made her eager for adventure just by looking at the drawings. She dragged her gloved hand over one particular drawing, as if wishing it to become reality.

Her eyes grew along with her wicked smile.

"This one." She pointed at a very particular-looking sword. Its hilt was adorned with a skull design, and the blade was a twin blade. The grip was a dark crimson and the pommel had a firm triad of spikes encircling it. The thing looked unwieldy and clunky, but it made up for it with pure style. The drawing implied it buzzing with power, surrounded by a cloak of dark mist.

"Heeey, Vambre," piped up an exceedingly bored Prohyas. He peered over her shoulder. "What are you doing, you big boring bookish bore- oh, sweet monkey." His eyes widened at the ominous drawing in the book. He swallowed. "Th-that's a Magisword alright. What's it say? I'm too lazy to read."

"Dear brother, you are and remain truly impossible."

She picked him up with both hands and placed him besides herself, and together with Noville they read the text aloud.

_Deep within the Creepy Crypts of Cursed Creations lay the mysterious Edge of the Lord Magisword. Sealed away deeply to keep anyone from ever laying their eyes upon it. For whoever holds it, shall bring doom upon everyone they hold dear._

"That. Sounds. Awesome." Vambre bit her lip, bouncing up and down gleefully.

Prohyas only raised an eyebrow and a finger. "Sis, I don't trust it. You know me, I love those things with my life. But you hold me dear, right? Don't bring doom upon me!"

"Oh, shush, you worrywart. What is the worst a silly ol' Magisword can do?" Vambre waved it off nonchalantly as ever. "I think it looks like the most gorgeous thing I have thusly ever laid my big maroon eyes upon. I say we should venture to that crypt, and get it."

Prohyas rubbed his chin, staring into the distance. He felt a weak hunger pang in his stomach, but tried to ignore it. "You ever notice we don't really have to deal with supreme evil all that much?" He said. "It's mostly jus' people tryna do their jobs and stuff, and petty bullies like Witch Way. Or weirdoes like Nohyas who just kinda... exist. As if the powers that be are trying to protect us from anything worse."

"Now that you mention it... I honestly never thought of that." Vambre looked down at the text, and stared at it for a while. It didn't align with anything they knew. It was true. Everything around their little world seemed perfectly decent.

They did not have a true villain. A moustache-twirling evildoer who wanted world domination and jail time for innocents. Yes, Nohyas had a moustache, and Glori probably hated their guts right about now. But a true villain didn't really exist. Most dungeons employed monsters who just kind of did their jobs. She thought of Grup, good ol' Grup.

Everything was a big grey area. It was just fine. Maybe a little too fine.

"I feel like that Magisword will tell us something we need to know to become true warriors, Prohyas." Vambre said noticably solemn as she prodded his chest. "I have an insatiable hunger in my heart for that ominously devilish Magisword."

"Yeah, and I have a hunger in my tum-tum. Let's go for another Slugburger-"

"Oh, you wee hen, come on now, you're usually the one who's excited about new Magiswords!"

"But Vambreeee," whined Prohyas. "I like the goofy ones! The ones that help us! This one looks like I'll cut my finger just by looking at it."

She pondered. The pathetic face of her brother gave her second thoughts. Maybe he was right.

Now, Prohyas was not stupid. He was a goof, and a bit of a hedonist, but definitely not stupid. He glanced upon the tome just before saying his last sentence, and could not help but feel concern.

It said something about a seed of evil.

"Och. Alright, I'll let you have your slugburger, you disgusting little man."

Immediately, Prohyas forgot all about his worries and bounced up and down with a gleeful smile. "All right! Seeyas, Noville!"

With that, the two of them left the store. A small helmeted frog hopped up next to Noville, who was just idly glancing at where they left.

"Dork!" said Helmut.

Noville groaned and lightly pushed the frog away with one finger. He sighed. "Yes. Yes, dork."


	2. Chapter 2

As time passes, one might forget what one was planning to do. And so it went that the thought of the treacherous tome sunk into the metaphorical mud. Months had passed. The warriors were hard at work, and even if they lost touch with their friends, they had never been closer as a team before.

And thus, on a bright, sunny day, Grup was out doing his housekeeping, making sure every inch of the headquarters was squeaky clean with help of merely a broom.

There was a knock at the door. Grup dropped his broom and skittered over to the door and opened it, to see a familiar figure standing there. It was Princess Zange, of course with one hand on her magimobile and flicking through her social media absently.

"Hiii, Grup. Could you adorable little thang tell me where my lovely warrior sibs went to? It's been so long, and, like, it's totes boresville at the castle. I need someone to chat with, or something. And I need to ask them a favour."

Grup pondered for a moment with a tiny claw on his chin, then shook his head. "Oh no. They told me, but I forgot. Silly me... could I offer you a warm beverage while I think some thinks? I..." Suddenly, he jolted up and tiny sparks glinted in his eyes. "Oh! I remember!"

"Do tell, Grup, like, I'm totes in a hurry..."

"They ran off to the Barren Faceland to retrieve water from a sand eel. I have no idea why they don't just take bottles. Anyway, come in! I made cookies!"

**AT THE BARREN FACELAND! WATER!**

"Heads up, Vambre!"

Within a second, Prohyas had made a wicker basket with help of his WHICKERSNAPPER MAGISWORD! and launched the thing towards his sister. She caught it with a graceful leap and managed to catch a spiky ball launched at the two just in time.

"Got you, you little so-and-so!" she grunted as she held up a hand for a second basket. The spiky ball was already buzzing, trying to escape. She lamented the fact they did not bring any more useful Magiswords.

"Its weak spot is its eye!" hollered Prohyas as he ran alongside her, taking a mighty leap over the gaping maw of the monstrous creature. His soles barely scratched its teeth.

"Yikes! Fella is hungry for warrior today...! Sis! Launch the spike ball at his eye!"

"Got it! Get out the way!" She took aim, and Prohyas made a couple of weird, goofy jumps as the monster snapped at his heels.

Just when it bit into a rock and was halted, she saw her chance. BIG BAD BOOT MAGISWORD! helped her give the spike ball enough firepower to launch right at the eye.

Upon impact, the worm screeched and revealed its entire body from the sand from wherein it hid. On the tip of its tail was an orb of sorts, filled with water. Murky water, even.

While Vambre wiped the sweat off her brow, Prohyas was face-planted in the sand due to an awkward slip-up. She ran over to him and pulled his hand to help him up, which he had already raised in expectation.

"Got 'em good, Vambre," he said, hitting the side of his head to lose the sand in his ear. "Now let's bring that thing home. I'm sure Omnibus will appreciate it. Let the guy make some dirty sand cocktails, or somethin'."

"You did exceedingly well, I have to admit! You are getting nimble."

They exchanged some congratulations and mutual respects before retrieving the water orb from the worm, who slithered away swearing at the two and telling them they could have just asked.

As they went on their way back to their hut, Vambre started lagging behind, staring off into the sand.

This concerned Prohyas, ever so nurturing as he was at heart. He took a quick, chipper dash to her side. "Hey, sis, what's gotten into ya?"

She shivered and rubbed her arm, wiping some hair out of her face. "Don't you reckon that worm was a little... different? I mean, from our usual adversaries? Usually the teeth quantity with these chaps stop at twenty."

It fell silent for a bit. Suddenly, they felt so very alone. It was deadly quiet apart from some gusts of wind through decrepit bushes.

Then Prohyas waved a dismissive hand. "Different? Eh, just a big ol' wormy-worm. We got the thing, we got the fun, let's go back home. I'll sing you a song."

Vambre laughed awkwardly. "Ahah, ha... let us not sing a song, alright, brother?" She patted his head with a big grin. "Let us not, lest I go nuts!"

"Too bad for you, it was not a suggestion, but an announcement. Hit it!"

He had already pulled out his accordion magisword and began jodeling, accompanied by its characteristic song. Vambre only groaned as she got out her hoversword, hoping he would do the same.

**BACK AT WARRIORS FOR HIRE HEADQUARTERS!**

"...And aspaaa-raaa-guuus!"

It just so happened that Prohyas finished his song just as the two arrived back home. Vambre hopped off and retrieved her hoversword. "Yes, yes, thank you for that, I am sure I shall treasure this knowledge for as long as I live."

"I swear, Vambre, I finally get to eating, even _enjoying_, those weird vegetable things you love so much, and you dismiss me like this? I am very much hurt, sister, indeed, I've got a booboo on my soul."

She half-laughed at his comment, knowing he was just jesting. "Get over here, you doopus. I need to make sure Omnibus gets that thing in proper condition, or no Jemms for us."

He did as told, handing it over. She was better with priceless artifacts. As long as it didn't have a pulse, in which she would gladly pass it to her more nurturing sibling.

As they climbed the porch and opened the door, a frightening sight met their eyes.

The entire place was packed to the brim with people. People of various shapes, some were cats, some were vampires. Neddy was out in a corner eating a houseplant, and Gateaux was in process of fansplaining his newest Veronica Victorious fan fiction to an already-bored Skullivan.

Vambre stared. "Oh crumbs."

Prohyas wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. The mob turned their gaze towards them, questioning eyes piercing them right on the spot. He gulped and nervously started fiddling with his fringe. Vambre only cast him a quick concerned look, lightly squeezing his shoulder before stomping into the room and raising her voice.

"What in SAM'S HILL is GOING ON in here?!"

Everyone fell quiet. That is, everyone but Morbidia. Her voice cut through the air like a butter knife through a chalkboard.

"Oh, look who SHOWED UP! Making us wait so long... some HEROES you are!"

"And that's why Veronica's pet lizard is a metaphor for-" Gateaux quickly regained his regular, snooty posture and joined his partner in the name-calling. "...I mean, heroes!"

Meanwhile, as Vambre tried to soothe the rowdy group which was now asking questions, Grup had skittered towards the porch to throw out some garbage. That was where Prohyas confronted him and took him behind the outside wall so he didn't have to see the crowd anymore. That was Vambre's task now.

"Grup! Why did you let all these people in? Any more and it'll go kablooey!"

He grabbed the dimunitive dragon by his barely-there shoulders and shook him.

"Prohyaaaas!" Grup glared at him in annoyance, then sighed. "First it was the princess, I told her to go inside and wait and made her a drink. Then the Mysterious Hooded Woman came, I told her to wait inside and made her a drink. Then Witch Way came, somehow, so I told them to wait inside and-"

"Okay, but, Grup, tell me..." Prohyas gestured from the house to the two of them. "Why did they come here? What do they want?"

Grup smiled. "Ohhh, easy. They need help. I didn't want to send them away because I know you were short on jobs." His smile faltered in concern. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Grup, buddy." Prohyas pinched his forehead, squinting into the house. "It's fine. Just. You know how I do in crowds. Not every crowd, mind ya, I mean, in my house. I lock up, and can't think. I'm lucky I got Vambre or I would'a been spit outta luck."

"Is that how the saying g-"

"I don't swear." He sighed, slumping back. "I wonder why they need our help all of a sudden. And all at the same time."

Vambre was having her hands full, of course. Shooing the rowdy lot did not help one bit, nor did a loud squeal from OINKUS OINKUS MAGISWORD! so at the end of all her ideas... she decided to sit down and listen, after suggesting an orderly queue.

"You. You have got the best grasp of the English language. I see it in your eyes." She pointed at a random passerby, who made a little "who me?" gesture and stepped forward carefully... before being usurped by Morbidia. "Listen here, you BIG-HEADED, GAUDY EARRING-WEARING WENCH," she shrieked, poking at her chest accusingly. "I was out for a bit, and when I came back, guess what was waiting for me in my home?"

"I do not dare to guess...?"

"EXACTLY!" The witch stared wide-eyed, gritting her teeth. "It was a nasty, unkempt monster, and as much as I HATE to admit it... we really, really needed your help."

Gateaux meekly sat next to her. "Help," he said, folding his large ears back and pouting.

Vambre's eyes darted left and right. The mob was remarkably quiet, whispering to each other about monsters and darkness. Nothing for months straight, and now they're throwing themselves at them. And at what cost? Where was Prohyas, anyway? Her mind raced and she could only barely keep up.

Her brain gave her a mental wake-up call. "WELL, HELLO, miss-head-in-the-clouds! Ya see what happens when ya go out like that all frivolously!"

Her eyelid twitched and Vambre started flapping at the air. "You shut it! This has nothing to do with us!"

"Nothing... except that one BOOK you saw months ago at ol' Noville's place? Remember that?"

A lightbulb came up. It was true. That book left such an impact at first, but as time went by, it was gone like a whisper in the wind. And her brain just reminded her of it. Of course, in terms of book knowledge, she was her own worst enemy.

And with that, apart from that one romp they had together, she had not spoken to Noville since. Where was he? Was he here? Before she could scan around for his big hulky frame, she got interrupted by a small child with an unpleasant disposition.

"Lady's talkin' ta herself again!"

"I did not, you little brat," she snapped. "Anyway. Uh... I reckon you all have a monster problem?"

Now where the heck was Prohyas? The group all seemed to agree, at the very least.

Vambre stood up and grabbed around for a Magisword but found not a single one apt for the situation. Annoying. "Lads, please leave our property now, you are spooking the younger half of the business. I shall be sure to research this wee monster problem, and will make sure you all will be able to sleep tonight. I promise on my dear parents' broccoli farm."

That seemed to soothe them and they all left the house in a line, oddly calm. Within a mere minute it was deadly quiet, apart from a lingering Lady Hiss.

"And what are you still doing here, miss Hiss?" asked Vambre, cocking an eyebrow.

The snake just held up a cup she held with her tail. "I haven't finithed my hot cocoa."

"Fair enough."

It took him a while, but eventually Prohyas scrambled into the house, cradling Grup like a plush toy. He looked around, noticed Lady Hiss, and shrugged. She probably needed to finish her hot cocoa.

"Vambre, sorry for wimpin' out on you."

"Och, no big deal, honey. I can handle an angry mob just fine."

"I talked with Grup about it. What was that all about?"

"The town is abuzz with some monster epidemic, and they want us to deal with it. I mean, we had this happen before, but not the entire town. I even saw Frostferatu. How does that guy even come here without melting? Seriously."

Prohyas rubbed his chin. "Monsters, huh. Like the one we got just now?"

He looked around the room. Finally, peace and quiet. Yet the stink of a hundred busy bodies still hung in the air and he winced.

"Yes. I heard them say these monsters are highly aggressive and seek out people with the intent to hurt them. I had a bad feeling. Call it a gut feeling... you know of that, right?"

"Mostly when I have too many slugburgers."

"Not your poor dietary choices, you big dolt. I mean the fuzzy feeling that forms in your stomach when you are about to do something big, but you do not know what it is."

She sat down and was soon joined by her brother where they pondered over the true meaning of the monster conundrum.

"I think I get ya. Is it like that day before the final day at Adventurer's Academy and we both didn't know what our final task was?"

She nodded.

"Gotcha." Prohyas gave a thumbs-up, a doofy smile, and stumbled over to the staircase. "I-is it okay if we do it tomorrow, though? I had enough excitement to last a year."

"Well..." Vambre rolled her eyes and held up her hands. "I promised the lot to take care of it todaaay...?"

Almost involuntarily, Prohyas felt himself pulling the big ol' sad anime eyes and pouted.

Lady Hiss laughed a bit. "Oh, you gotta do it now. He'th adorable."

A bit humbled, Vambre gave an awkward grin. "...Alright, alright, go on and sleep, we will go tomorrow." As he thanked her and fled into his room, she glared at Lady Hiss. "Uh, not to be rude, but why are you still here?"

Lady Hiss fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm cute."

"Och. Fair enough..."


	3. Chapter 3

ONE DAY LATER! RANDOM FOREST! BIRDS CHIRPING! YEAH!

They had taken three long walks through the forest, but found next to nothing that even resembled the creatures described to them by their many clients. Prohyas whined once again, leaning against a rock while he was about to formulate a sentence about how his appendix hurted... then heard a click.

The bushes parted and a strangely horrifying pile of rocks arose, to which they slinked into a pile and formed a crypt of some sort.

They looked more like skulls than rocks. Flickering skulls. It didn't seem natural, or fitting, or anything else. It felt alien and frightening, oddly compelling but offputting at the same way

Prohyas' pupils shrunk and he clicked his tongue huffily. "Yep, that's horrifying. It's.. kinda cool, I guess?"

Meanwhile, Vambre was exactly the opposite. "I LOVE IT!" she yelped in glee and bounced up and down. No talking her out of it, and she was already inside when Prohyas wanted to warn her. He shrugged and followed suit... picking up his steps and starting with a bit of a skip. This might actually be pretty cool.

ONE THRILLING ADVENTURE LATER!

He panted, brandishing his sister's Ground Pound Magisword as he looked back for her to catch up.

"Done an' done," said Prohyas smugly as he shrunk the sword and sheathed it into his bag. He would probably give it back later. Whenever he felt like it. They freely travelled between the two and it was never a big deal.

"Hey, Vambre?" he called. "Heeeeey, Vambre?"

She sure took her time. All the monsters were thusly vanquished... were they? Now Prohyas was getting second thoughts. He pondered a bit, taking a brisk jog towards the previous room.

He saw Vambre laying on the ground, motionless. His heart skipped a beat and he rushed over to her at once.

"Vambre!" he yelped. "Oh, gosh!"

Gently, his strong arms cradled her, and he lifted her up from the ground a bit, fearing the absolute worst - but then heard a familiar sound.

She snored.

All he could do in response is sigh and give a half-hearted chuckle.

"...Gosh dang it. You scared the heck outta me, you know that?"

"Wuh?" She fluttered her eyelids and rubbed at her eyes. "Ungh... last thing I remember was grabbing Sleeping Dragon Magisword, but when I used it, the monster... reflected it? Haven't slept this well in a while, though, I do admit."

"Heh. On the ground, even. Where's the crittah anyway? I thought we got 'em all."

Vambre jumped to her feet and pulled out her main sword, Tomato Magisword. "It's still there. I saw it scamper away before I fell asleep. I think it turns invisible. Be careful!"

"Right." Likewise, Prohyas grabbed his trusty Dolphin Magisword.

The Warriors anticipated the worst, and hoped for the best.

A slithering sound was heard and some sand was lifted up in a corner of the room, as if a great beast was tousling it - a great invisible creature.

Vambre was already racking her brain while Prohyas was pondering whether or not that was actually a thing right there. He scoffed, kicking up some sand.

"Oh, great. How can we fight a creature we can't s-"

He was interrupted by a "splfrt" from the Tomato Magisword, point blank at the creature's invisible side. Vambre had it pointed towards a sullen corner of the room and glared at her brother. "You doopus, you got the dolphin! Squirt water at it!"

"Oh, yeah! Dolphin water it is!"

He aimed the sea-mammal towards the corner and shot. Gradually he covered most of the wall, until it began forming a distinct creature-like shape over what appeared to be nothing in particular.

"Haw," said Prohyas and laughed to himself, proud of his accomplishment. "There we go, there's the feller, now let's kick his booticus and go o- HURK!"

He was slapped across the room by a giant invisible claw, but a half-hearted "I'm okay!" revealed the obvious. That man was made of rubber, it seemed sometimes.

Vambre was already running across the room to assault the creature with Tomato Magisword in one hand and Mummy Magisword in the other. Not sure what she could produce with that other than a bandage-lasagna, but Prohyas quickly crawled to his feet and joined her.

Her main plan was making it visible first. But she needed a decoy.

"Brother!" she called. "You go around there and distract him! I got a plan!"

"Rightio, time for my improv session!" Never one to lose a chance to ad-lib a new song, he pulled out Accordion Magisword, well-timed with Vambre shooting a barrage of mummy wrap towards a faint blur hurtling towards him.

He rang up an opening cue.

"Ooooh!

Big ol' see-through duder,

What a bummer we di'n't see ya sooner,

We's all thought's this thing was just a rumor,

Lookit me calling you a dirty ol' boomer!"

The beast shrieked at the (very dated) insult, lunged at the chipper musician, and felt himself pulled back by yards of bandage. He was soon entirely covered with it and tripped over his own six feet.

"Aaaand done!" Vambre declared, not without a little triumph. As the creature fell over with an annoyed grunt, a big stone slab came down and a tell-tale arrow that pointed towards the treasure room.

"Alright, THAT's all of 'em." Prohyas slapped his hands together to get the dust off and took a firm stride towards the treasure chest room to claim the prize. "I ain't doing the reading, that's boring stuff. You're the reading one. You do the read. Laters!"

Vambre scoffed at his illiteracy, but insisted on, indeed, reading what was written on the slab. Her gloved finger traced over the words as she read, for they were very hard to make out.

Her eyebrows furrowed once she finished reading. This was bad. And for the first time that day, she felt scared.

"Prohyas, dear heart?" she called meekly, and went towards the room he went in. She merely heard his usual doofy chuckling he did whenever he got his hands on a new Magisword. Her eyes already lit up at the thought and she made a final sprint to the chamber.

The chuckling slowly turned... deeper. Very unlike her doopy brother. It was cause for concern indeed, but when she met up with him he looked the same, sounded the same, and smelled the same - a little gross, but otherwise like home.

"Hah, look at this darn thingamajig, Vambre! Isn't it cool? It looks unlike anythin' I've ever seen. Look! Nyengh!" He swung it. Nothing happened. Yet it made him laugh.

Vambre's pupils shrank. The sword Prohyas was brandishing was the most dramatic, beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It shone with a dark glimmer, a mysterious aura around it. Indeed, the hilt was adorned with a nondescript skull, and it had two blades that could slice through rock if it needed to. It rested heavily upon her brother's big hands.

Her brother, whose chuckles turned into a dark sort of laughter once again. He slapped his hand against his mouth, as if he just said something really embarrassing.

"G-gosh, was that me? I didn't... huh." He shivered. The sword made a deep humming sound and he stared at it eerily. "I suddenly have the urge to insult Grup's cooking."

Vambre gasped dramatically at the mere thought. "You would not!" She already imagined the little dragon bursting into tears. Poor guy.

Prohyas dropped the sword suddenly, as if it had just singed his hand. "Huh! What the heck was that even?" He hugged himself and started pacing. "Th-that's no good. Nyeeegh... it was like it crept down my throat and held my heart hostage. Vambre, please listen t' me, be careful and don't t- aaaaand you're already grabbing it. It's fine, I didn't want it anyway."

The buzzing rang in her ears and filled her heart with a kind of glee she never felt before. Like it was molded entirely to fit her hands.

She laughed. She always had a penchant for being dramatic, but this sounded... otherwordly, distinctly un-Vambresque. Hollow and airy.

Her lithe gloved hands gripped the hilt firmly, not planning on letting go, and she could swear she heard a distant whispering in her ears. It only compelled her to hold it closer, even though she could not make out what it said.

Prohyas stared and poked his fingers together. His brow furrowed and he hunched over a bit, showing a vulnerable side to himself. His eyes peeked out from under his periwinkle quiff. "Vambre, you're scaring me."

She shook her head and shrunk the sword, putting it into her bag. She then looked around, head darting to left and right. Then she waved a hand in dismissal. "Ah, brother dearest, it is fine, I am sure of it!"

Truthfully, she barely realized what happened. Luckily, or unluckily, she had her brother with her. Not usually the most observant of people, he still had a healthy worry for his big sister.

"Vambre, when I picked that thing up I wanted to say mean things." As they both started heading for the exit through a convenient shortcut, he rambled on. "It's not in me to be mean to people, you know that. Uh... I'm jus' sayin', be careful with that Magisword, alright? I'm just worried for you. This dungeon wasn't like anythin' we went through before. And I dunno what it is. I swear to Grup, if something bad happens to you, I'll knock out everyone in the room and then myself."

"My, how didactic of you, Prohyas." Vambre squeezed his shoulder. "I can take it, do not worry your brain-meats about me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well..." Prohyas shrugged. "For one, you could become a megalomaniac, headed for destruction an' fire and pestilence, and I'll have to stop you and almost kill you to save myself and all of Lyvsheria - buuut that's just wild guessing, and because I already read the ending."

"Wot?"

"Nothin'. Just... don't keep secrets, aight?" He swallowed. "Things have been... scary lately. I dunno what I'm gonna do."

She sighed lightly, brushing a hand across his and grabbing it, squeezing it firmly in support. She looked up at his sullen face with a small smile. "We have been through heck and back together. I ain't going nowhere, dear heart. Chin up, now."

Her hand went to do just that... then flicked at his nose, and he giggle-snorted. "Aight, fine. I trust ya, sis."

With a gentle flick they deployed their Hoverswords and headed back home.


End file.
